No pierdas las esperanzas
by Nymphien
Summary: el pequeño michelangelo pierde a la mayoria de su familia, pero que sucede si el no sabe que estos no volveran, que sucede si el piensa que leo esta de viaje y que donnie solo duerme?, pero mikey logra encontrar a su unico hermano vivo, pero qe pasa si este en realida rompe todos los sueños de mikey,diciendole toda la verdad, y estos dos se veran obligados a vivir una nueva vida.


Hola : D bien hoy escribiré mi primer fic (ya eh escrito antes pero solo en wattpad - w -) tal vez sea más bien un one shoot o fic todo depende de lo inspirada que este :3 ok y el tema de este fic es

"no pierdas las esperanzas" y será de *redoble de tambores* TmnT , en este caso cambie un poco las cosas mikey aquí tendrá 6 años ;3 pero leo, raph, donnie y splinter tendrán sus respectivas edades.  
>INICIEMOS!<p>

**_NARRA MICHELANGELO.-_**

_Otro día mas ah pasado, empiezo a tener mucha hambre, lamentablemente ya hace tiempo la comida se acabó y el agua también , tengo mucha sed, abrí el refrigerador y por suerte encontré unas latas, abrí una y tome un sorbo, "Blagh que asco" escupí lo que había tomado, al parecer era un de esas latas que mi hermano se tomaba._

_Empeze a caminar por la casa, era aburrido ya que no tenía con quien jugar; Leo se a ido a un viaje hace mucho tiempo y aún no ha vuelto eso me dijo papá pero llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo pero se que el volverá, el nunca nos dejaría solos , solo quiero que regrese a casa, aun recuerdo la ultima vez que habla con el fue ;antes de que fuera a un misión contra el kraang._

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

_Mikey: no quiero que vayan leo,es muy peligroso y tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el menor entre lagrimas –_

_Leo: vamos mikey, todo saldrá bien y te prometo algo pequeñin, cuando yo vuelva de esa misión tu y yo saldremos a comer un helado de napolitano –dijo el de bandana azul sonriéndole a su hermano, lamentablemente esa promesa nunca se cumpliría.-_

_Mikey: me lo prometes? –dijo este poniendo la promesa del meñique-_

_Leo: lo juro por mi honor como hermano y ninja *dijo juntando su meñique con el del menor* bien tenemos que irnos, mikey haz caso a sensei y pórtate bien_

_Mikey: Hai hermanito –dijo poniendo una pose militar –_

_Leo: jejeje, nos vemos pronto sensei…_

_[__**Fin del flashback continúa narrando mikey]**_

_Me pregunto cuándo volverá leo…quizás vuelva mañana pero por ahora Iré a ver si donnie ya despertó; la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba enfermo de algo….me pregunto si ya se sentirá mejor._

fui corriendo al cuarto de donnie, espero que ya este despierto lleva más de 4 días dormido, ni siquiera yo duermo eso!, es injusto.

_Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Donnie, Blagh huele un poco feo, pero aun así me acerque a mi hermano y lo sacudí un poco._

_Mikey: *sacudiendo a donnie* Donnie, despierta hermanito, llevas mucho tiempo dormido.¿por qué no despiertas? Acaso estas muy cansado? O aun te sientes mal? Mira para que te sientas mejor te presto a mi osito, siempre que yo me enfermaba el me hacía sentir bien *pone el osito al lado de donnie* dime donnie te gusto mi osito? Si quieres puedes quedártelo._

_…__..Donnie porque no me hablas? Acaso me odias? O solo me ignoras?, sabes hace días la chica que te gusta me dijo que tú le gustabas…-al parecer eso no funciona piensa mikey piensa…- OH NO! Donnie rompí esos tubos con los que haces experimentos…..Donnie?_

**_*suspira*_**_hermano despierta *lo sacude más fuerte* vamos por favor donnie prometo que ya no me meteré a tu laboratorio, ya no me comeré tu pizza, hare todo lo que me pidas y me portare bien, pero porfavor despierta,háblame, haz algo! –dijo el menor desesperado el solo quería escuchar la voz de su hermano, pero al parecer estaba "dormido"-Esta bien donnie si no quieres hablarme te dejare solo *dijo mikey azotando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano-_

_[narración de mikey]  
><em>_  
>Tonto donnie, se cree el mejor por que es inteligente, pues si el no me habla yo ya no les hablare *patea una lata* uh que es esto? Veneno…..hmmm le ire a preguntar a raphie que es esto, y de paso también lo saludare.<em>

_Mikey: raphie! *patea la puerta* mira lo que encontr…uh? Tu también estas dormido raph *aguitado* por que nadie despierta?...*se acerca a raph y pisa unas pastillas* mira pastillas, por que no me dijiste que te sentias mal, si hubiera comida te haría un caldo de pollo…mhh pero de que son estas pastillas raphie? Son para la tos? Mhhh *toma el frasco* somníferos? Para que sirven estos raph? Son para el vomit… *lee la etiqueta* Raph tonto! Estos son para dormir no para la tos, que tonto raph jejeje, pero vamos levántate, podemos ir a buscar comida juntos raphie, bueno jejeje mas bien tu ya que a mi papá no me deja salir a la superficie…oye raph contéstame! –dijo frustrado y dandole un golpe en el estomago a raph-_

Raph:….m…mikey…? –dijo el de bandana roja abriendo un poco los ojos, al parecer su intento de suicidio fallo, pero para la suerte del menor este seguía vivo-

_Mikey: Raph! Hermano *lo abraza¨* pensé que tu también estabas dormido!_

_Raph: desearía estarlo mikey….solo estorbo, aparte leo y donnie te cuidarían mejor, yo no…_

_Mikey: raphie, tu eres el único que puedes cuidarme aparte eres mi hermano favorito!,pero ven ayúdame llevo 4 dias intentando despertar a donnie pero el solo me ignora, y huele un poco feo…_

_Raph: y donde esta leo?..y que paso con Donnie? –dijo el de bandana roja sobando su cabeza, al parecer no recordaba lo que había sucedido-_

_Mikey: no lo se,Donnie solo me ignora, yo le hablo pero el no me contesta, al parecer su enfermedad le cansa mucho y se quedo dormida y papá me dijo que mi hermanito leo se fue a un viaje muy lejos de aquí y que no sabe cuando volverá *baja la cabeza* yo quiero que el vuelva pero llevo 3 años esperándolo y nunca volvió…..creo que se perdió en el viaje jejeje_

_Raph entendia todo, pero el menor no el en realidad pensaba que leo estaba de viaje y que donnie dormia, pero Raphael era mas consiente y el sabia que sus dos hermanos habían…muerto…, pero le peor vino a su mente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hubiera muerto, quien cuidaría de mikey, el se quedaría solo? Mikey hubiera quedado solo esperando que ellos volvieran,la comida se acabo asi que su hermanito hubiera muerto de las peores maneras…ahora entendia por que el seguía vivo,el fue un idiota,y ahora se daba cuenta de su error._

_Raph: m-mikey…el no volvera …-dijo con unas cuentas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas-_

_Mikey: ya lo se el se perdió en el via…- dijo el menor con un tono feliz aunque unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir,pero no pudo terminar su frase antes de que la verdad golpeara justo en su cara,diciendo "oye,deja de soñar, ya no hay razón por la cual esperar a tus hermanos, el no volverá y el otro no despertara, deja de soñar".-_

_Raph: NO! Mikey leo esta muerto mikey sensei te mintió leo murió en una misión contra el kraang! El murió mikey, Leonardo no volverá!–dijo gritándolo, pero este no se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido-_

_Mikey: n-no…sensei me dijo que leo se fue de viaje! –dijo el menor con lagrimas en los ojos,tanto tiempo su sensei lo protegio de esta realidad y hoy su hermano rompió los sueños de mikey, rompiendo todo lo que el soñaba- e-el esta d-de viaje,el v-volvera…el n-nunca r-romperia su p-romesa, e-el v-volvera..-dijo llorando, el siempre espero a leo para abrazarlo y decirle que el era un gran ninja y que algún dia el desearía ser como el, pero lamentablemente ese dia nunca llegara.-_

_Raph: l-la p-romesa…- fue lo único que este pudo decir al recordar ese suceso de su vida-_

**_[FlashBack]_**

_Leo: *toma su katana aunque esta muy herido* no me rendiré…yo le prometi a mikey regresar y asi lo hare! *dijo el líder corriendo hacia el kraang supremo-no dejare que ganes! –dijo clavando su katana en el ojo derecho del kraang, ahora veria a sus hermanos-_

_Raph estas bien?_

_Raph: si leo.. *se levanta* solo fue un golpe…  
>Leo:esta bien…Donnie estas bien?<em>

_Donnie: si leo, solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños nad..CUIDADO LEO!_

_Leo: qu...-este no reacciono y lamentable mente el kraang supremos había clavado la misma katana con la que leo clavo en el ojo del kraang, el kraang la clavo justo en el abdomen de Leonardo, rompiendo su caparazón, y su promesa con mikey.._

_Raph: LEO!...TU MALDITO KRAANG *dijo Raphael y corrió hacia el kraang acabándolo* leo! –el de bandana roja corrió hacia leo y donnie* donnie dime que podemos salvarlo,dime que leo volverá a casa con nosotros_

_Donnie: *con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas niega* podríamos pero necesito equipo medico avanzado y y-yo no tengo n-ada d-de eso…lo siento mucho soy un fracaso, n-no podre s-salvarte leo..l-lo siento_

_Leo: *toma la mano de donnie*d-donnie t-tu no e-eres un f-fracaso t-tu eres g-grande y l-logra-lograras m-muchas c-cosas…p-pero a-antes d-e i-irme, n-no le di-gan a mikey d-e e-esto d-diganle q-que me f-fui a aun v-viaje, y yo le hi-ce u-una promesa, p-por-porfavor cump-lansela, y-ya q-que yo n-no p-podre h-acerlo.-dijo el de bandana azul con un hilo de voz, el destino no lo perdonaría esta vez-_

_Raph: *llorando* c-cual es e-esa –p-romesa leo? –dijo intentando pronunciar bien pero no podía estaba desgarrado, estaba mirando ver al mas fuerte de sus hermanos morir frente a sus ojos-_

_Leo. Es e-es-esta… *dijo sacando un papel algo arrugado que decía "cuando vuelva a casa cmplire mi promesa, comprarle a mikey un helado de napolitano con trozos de fresa* l-los quiero m-much…..-no pudo terminar la frase, era la hora de partir, leo había pasado a otro mundo, solto la mano de donnie dejando caer su mano fría al suelo-_

_Donnie-Raph: LEOO!-gritaron los dos al unísono ahora su hermano podía descansar y ser feliz en otro mundo,lejos de todo lo que algún día lo atormento-_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK]_**

_Mikey estaba desgarrado pero no dejaría de vivir por eso, el tenía que seguir, aunque el se sentía solo, quizás raph estaba ahí pero, sentía que todo estos años felices que el vivió desaparecían._

_Mikey: *se tira al suelo de rodillas* por qué? Que hice yo para perder todo!? Solo soy un niño!? Aun necesito a mis hermanos y a mi papá, *dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y se dirige a raph* _

_Raph: mikey haremos una nueva vida hermano –toma a mikey en sus brazos- las esperanzas aun no se acaban, aun podemos vivir, quizás no sea lo mismo pero,donde quedo ese mikey que siempre le veía el lado bueno a todo? Mikey, quizás solo seamos tu y yo pero viviremos , no dejaremos que el pasado nos deprima –dijo este intentando rescatar a mikey, para que este no cayera en el juego del pasado-_

_Mikey: solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo raphie, quiero que todas la esperanzas que tenia vuelvan. que donnie me siga regañando por entrar a su laboratorio, que leo me entrene , que tu juegues conmigo quiero vivir quiero que mis hermanos y papá vuelv…_

_Raph: Mikey…no pierdas las esperanzas… *carga a mikey* ven hay que ir a buscar comida y algo de beber, estas muy delgado y débil, un ninja debe estar fuerte y sano –dijo el mas rudo con un leve sonrisa, quizás ahora vivir tenia un significado.-_

_Mikey: vamos raphie…-dijo intentando ver el lado bueno-_

_Raph: nuestra vida apenas esta comenzando mikey._

_Mikey: una nueva vida en la que nuestro pasado no influya?_

_Raph: exacto mikey.._

_Mikey: yyyyy…me compraras juguetes raph?-dijo el menor con una sonrisa?_

_Raph: sep_

_Mikey: y una nieve de napolitano? -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-_

_Raph: por supuesto..-dijo este devolviendo la sonrisa- sabes mikey, si leo estuviera aquí el estaría muy orgulloso de ti igual que donnie, eres un guerrero pequeño, por que a pesar de todo esto tu no terminaste rendido tu sobreviviste y nunca perdiste las esperanzas._

_Las voces se fueron alejando , una nueva vida les espera, pero por cuanto tiempo estarán los dos juntos?_

_Nada es eterno, pero aunque un pasado lleno de sufrimiento venga a seguirte tu nunca debes perder la esperanza por que una nueva vida puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina._

_-Nymphien_

_Bien que les parecio? Quieren que lo convierta a fic y escriba la nueva vida de Mikey y Raph o solo quieren un epilogo?, este fic se lo dedico a mi hermano (1998-2010) que gracias y lamentablemente al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo esto, Gracias por todo y recuerden "la vida es un misterio, nunca sabras tu futuro,pero nunca mires el pasado, vive el presente con anhelo por que nadie sabe si despertaremos otro día para contarlo" _

_ATT: Nymphien & Snow-Foxy _


End file.
